Walter von Schönkopf
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance (formerly Galactic Empire) | rank = Lieutenant General | actor = Michio Hazama }} Walter von Schönkopf (Japanese: ワルター・フォン・シェーンコップ) was the commander of the Rosen Ritter. An expert in ground warfare, he and his unit were important members of the 13th Fleet and later, the Yang Fleet and were responsible for undertaking any of their ground engagements. Early Life In , at the age of six, Walter von Schönkopf's family left the Galactic Empire to seek refuge in the Free Planets Alliance. Together with his grandparents, he emigrated into the Alliance through the Fezzan Corridor. Little is known about his teenage years in the Alliance, but by the time he was eighteen in , he had decided to become a soldier. He enrolled in a professional ground warfare school instead of the more prestigious officer academy as he disliked its atmosphere. Nevertheless, as a corporal he garnered numerous accolades such that within two years, he was recommended to be trained as an officer in the academy and successfully graduated as a 2nd Lieutenant and was posted to the Rosen Ritter in . It was also during this period where he became known for his sexual advances. ( ) The Rosen Ritter The Rosen Ritter was a special infantry regiment in the Alliance military composed exclusively of Imperial exiles, dissidents, and the children of Imperial citizens who, for whatever reason, fled to the Free Planets Alliance. Schönkopf in his time within the Rosen Ritter rose through the ranks rapidly and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and appointed as the Vice-Commander by his late-twenties. ( ) Battle of Van-Fleet Starzone In March , Schönkopf along with the Rosen Ritter was posted to an Alliance rear support base in Van-Fleet 4-2 as part of the ground defence force when the Imperial Fleet unexpectedly dispatched an entire fleet to the same satellite. After the then regimental commander Colonel Otto Frank von Wahnschaffe died from severe injuries received during a surprise ambush, Schönkopf, being the second-in-command, was appointed as interim commander. He then drew up a plan to resist an expected full-scale Imperial assault on the base long enough before fleet reinforcements arrived. His plan was ultimately successful, albeit with heavy losses, and it would take a few months before he could be officially promoted to Colonel and appointed as the 13th Regimental Commander of the Rosen Ritter. ( ) The Iserlohn Infiltration In , while defending a waitress in a bar from several other Alliance officers, Schönkopf drew the attention of Rear Admiral Yang Wen-li, who had only recently been given command of the 13th Fleet, with orders to capture the notorious Iserlohn Fortress. Yang decided, at that moment, to put the Rosen Ritter in the 13th Fleet under his command. Despite the flurry of rumours circulating about the disloyalty of the Rosen Ritter, and its current commander, Walter von Schönkopf in particular, Yang decided to trust them completely, and to use the Rosen Ritter as the crux of his plan to capture Iserlohn Fortress. Yang had said, "If he turns traitor, they'll say I was no judge of character. The 'one man hero' will disappear from this world." ( ) At the Seventh Battle of Iserlohn, Schönkopf led the Rosen Ritter, including Kasper Lintz and Linier Blumart, on an infiltration mission onto Iserlohn Fortress. Pretending to be wounded Imperial officers, they managed to infiltrate Iserlohn's command centre and seized it by taking Imperial admiral Thomas von Stockhausen hostage. Once they took control of the command centre, they allowed the 13th Fleet inside the fortress. While Yang Wen-li convinced the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet commander, Hans Dietrich von Seeckt, that the fortress had already been completely pacified by his forces, the Rosen Ritter swept through the fortress, fighting off the remaining Imperial forces in brutal hand-to-hand combat. ( ) After the war After the end of the war against the Empire Schönkopf remained in the army and in command of the Rosen Ritter, in contrast to Yang, who retired. Schönkopf was well aware of the fact that he, as a Yang staff member, was under tight surveillance, a fact he treated lightly. After the escalation of the measures taken against Yang, Schönkopf had a meeting with Dusty Attemborough, where they agreed upon the need to act. Following the meeting they were followed by the police and was ordered to stop in the pretence of exceeding the speed limit, something impossible, as they were driving on autopilot. Schönkopf switched to manual controls and they managed to evade the police, however this incident triggered the execution of the plot to intervene in the procedure against Yang and free him. Along with those in Yang's staff who were present on Heinessen Schönkopf organized the abduction of High Council Chairman João Rebelo and the infiltration of the prison Yang was held. While Schönkopf and the Rosen Ritter forced their way through the prison, Yang's adjutant Frederica Greenhill managed to find Yang's cell and entered just in time to save him from execution by his guard. ( ) With Yang in their command, the rebels planned to abduct the Imperial Consul on Heinessen Helmut Lennenkampt by infiltrating the hotel he had designated as his headquarters. Schönkopf and his Rosen Ritter executed the attack, fending off continuous resistance by Panzergrenadier and normal foot soldier brigades on all staircases that were not destroyed in time. Schönkopf himself held one, forcing his enemies to hand-to-hand combat by spreading Seffle particles in the surroundings and then taking the charging Imperial soldiers out one by one, until the operation was completed and they were able to safely evacuate the hotel. ( ) Schönkopf then followed Yang to Iserlohn and again assumed his duties of Fortress Commander. He was aboard the Hyperion during the final Imperial attack on Iserlohn. The Iserlohn Republic Schönkopf remained on Iserlohn as Fortress Commander after Yang's death. He accompanied Julian Mintz at the Battle of Shiva however and led a boarding party onto the Brunhild, declaring that if Julian found the Kaiser first then he could negotiate but if von Schönkopf was first then he would kill Reinhard. In fact he and the Rosen Ritter guarded the rear while Julian pressed on. Schönkopf was struck from the back by an unarmoured Imperial Forces sergeant. Although mortally wounded he politely asked the sergeant's name and spared his life, continuing to fight. However, he eventually sat down, unable to continue and died peacefully, considering what he should make his last words and thinking of Rosalein von Kreutzer, the mother of his daughter Katerose von Kreutzer. He was 37 years of age. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Walter von Schenkopp' (LD subtitles) Memorable quotes #"When I was six years old, I fled to this free country, brought by my grandparents. It's already been 28 years, but I remember it well. The contemptuous looks of the customs officials... penetrating as coldly as the wind, treating exiles like beggars. I probably won't forget it until I die." #"If I said, 'the regimental commander of the Rosen Ritter... does that ring a bell?" #"Whether in the Empire or the Alliance, corruption in the military is the same." #"Admiral, if, as the rumors say, I'm the 7th traitor, what will you do?" #"Walter Von Schenkopp, age 37, died upon leaving these words. He needs no epitaph for his grave. Only beautiful women's tears will bring peace to his soul." Background information Schönkpof translates as Beautiful Head in German, denoting to the slight sense of vanity Walter has displayed. Schönkopf walter von Schönkopf walter von Schönkopf walter von Schönkopf walter von